


Bellamy Blake and his Princess (Help me up, I seem to have fallen in love with you)

by StillTryingToFly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy falls in love, Bellarke, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Finn dies, It's about how they fall in love over the course of the show, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, This is a Bellarke fanfiction, so does Clarke, spoilers for the show, the other relationships are background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillTryingToFly/pseuds/StillTryingToFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake never meant to fall in love. The universe clearly loves to fuck with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bellamy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story from Bellamy's point of view about falling in love with Clarke, so here it is. This is a Bellarke fanfiction all the other relationships are background. Also while I am thrilled that Clarke is bisexual I really don't ship Clexa so if that's what you're looking for find another fic.

On the Ark Bellamy's life was filled with protecting his sister from discovery; once they landed he had to protect her from Earth. He really couldn't afford to fall in love with anyone and yet here he was.

Bellamy knows he must have seen Clarke at some point on the Ark (its too small a place not to have over the years), but the first time he remembers seeing her is when she tells him not to open the door of the dropship. It just figures that the first thing she does is tell him what to do. He thinks Clarke must have lived a charmed life and he ignores what she says on principle and watches as his sister is the first from the Ark to step on Earth in ninety-seven years and his heart swells with joy because Octavia is-for the first time in her life-free.

Finn was the first to call her Princess, and he didn't say it like Murphy would, like it was an insult, he called her Princess because that's what he thought she was, a potential leader. She wanted them to go to Mt Weather to get supplies, and it was her lecturing Finn that gave Bellamy the idea take off their wristbands. He told her that she should go to Mt Weather herself if she wanted it so badly, he didn't expect that his sister would want to follow her. Five of them set off for Mt Weather, four of them come back. The kid with the goggles is gone.

When she sees that Chancellor Jr's wristband is gone she is beyond angry, and she speaks with cold fury, "The Ark is dying, they need to know the Earth is survivable."

_No, they can never know; if they think you're dead they won't come down here and execute me._

She brings the news that they are not alone on the ground talking about monsters in the water and men on the ground. He was surprised to learn how clever she was. She dares him into coming with her to find Jasper so he brings his gun and Murphy with him. He taunts Wells that she can't see him and wondered privately what her attention would feel like. They find Jasper bound to a tree with designs drawn on his chest in his own blood. Clarke rushes forward to help him and the ground falls away beneath her feet. He holds onto her arm keeping her from falling onto the spikes at the bottom of the trap.

Later he almost wishes he hadn't when she won't put Jasper down, the boy's pained cries setting the whole camp on edge. Bellamy is sure the boy will die and sees no reason to drag it out. He thinks Clarke is weak because she doesn't see it. He realizes her strength and compassion when she slides the knife into Atom's neck, ending his slow and painful death when Bellamy couldn't find it in himself to do so. She manages to save Jasper.

"Princess" He'd said the word like an insult, spat it at her while the others put a rope around Murphy's neck. He didn't want the blame so he'd thrown it at her with all the resentment he used to feel on the Ark. Murphy is cut free when Charlotte confesses to Wells' murder. A murder Bellamy had unknowingly encouraged. Murphy pushes Charlotte to suicide and Clarke says they should banish him instead of executing him. She tells Bellamy they should be leaders.

The wristbands lose their signal to the Ark just before Raven falls to Earth. Raven who could contact the Ark. He can't let her do that, he's killed a man to get here and he's not going to leave Octavia alone. He throws the radio in the river and walks away not knowing about the three hundred and twenty lives he's ended by doing so. Clarke calls him out on it, her voice heavy with authority. _Princess_ he thought _was the wrong nickname; she could have been a queen._ He learns he is not a murderer and he shows them where to find the radio and helps set up the flares _._

Octavia is lost and found, Finn is stabbed, Raven contacts the Ark, Clarke performs surgery, and Bellamy tortures a grounder. Its a busy day even by their standards. Afterwards he tells Clarke that who they are and who they have to be to survive are two completely different things. She is not the only person he is trying to convince.

When the Ark gets ready to send people down Bellamy decides its time for him to leave. He goes with Clarke to the depot looking for supplies, they find guns. Neither of them know the nuts they brought for food cause hallucinations. Jaha stands before him, blood soaking the shirt where Bellamy had shot him, blaming him for the deaths of those culled from the Ark and suddenly they're there too. Clarke saves him, from Dax-come to kill him- and from the self-loathing that threatened to swallow him whole.

He cries for the first time since his mother died, a pathetic mess and a terrible disappointment to the woman who raised him in front of a girl who refuses to speak to her own mother. He waits for her harsh judgment, ready to accept whatever fate she thinks he deserves. She looks at him and tells him he is forgiven.

She argues for his pardon from Jaha himself and wins it in less than a minute saying they all would have died if not for Bellamy. Bellamy stares in awe of her.

They celebrate Unity day on the ground, drinking the caustic concoction Jasper and Monty have made, and Bellamy watches Clarke smile, playing a silly game. Finn sets up a meeting with the grounder named Anya and Clarke tells him to bring guns. The meeting goes to hell quickly and it only gets worse when they watch the exodus ship crash and burn. They wait for a retaliation they won't have reinforcements for. They find Murphy.

Murphy who Bellamy and Clarke had banished but the grounders had tortured. Bellamy felt his stomach drop when Clarke looked at him with bloody eyes and told him Murphy brought with him a hemorrhagic fever. One his sister would turn out to be immune to. The fever was a powerful move to the battle they were in with the grounders, a move that might be the death of them all. Finn proposed a bomb. The bomb was crude but effective and Clarke quoted Oppenheimer.

He and Raven have sex, Clarke Finn and Monty go missing, Jasper is resentful, and Murphy tries to hang him. Its another busy day. After Murphy's explosive exit he gets ready to look for their friends when Clarke and Finn appear and tell them an army is coming to kill them all.

After the battle and the fiery death of the grounders there are only five of them left and Bellamy watches a grounder on a horse kill one of them. The "adults" take control and act as if they know Earth better than him. They make it back to the dropship where Murphy and Raven wait amongst the burned corpses of the grounders. All the others are missing, his ragtag delinquent children are gone, but it is Clarke who he misses like she was his reason for breathing.

Abbey and Miller give them guns and tell them to find their friends. He thinks his princess might already be dead and he knows what Clarke would do when they find a survivor from the Ark and he takes the girl back with him letting Murphy and a deranged Finn walk off with rifles looking for Clarke.

With his sister at his side he walks back to the camp made from the old space station that no longer feels like home, filled with people he doesn't trust and who don't trust him. They arrive at camp and deliver the girl to Abbey before there is a flash of gold and Bellamy feels all the air punched out of his lungs as Clarke hugs him.

Clarke is alive and she is here and she is hugging him and Bellamy almost cries when he wraps his arms around her. She tells him about the mountain men and what they do to the grounders and he worries about his children. Wonders when their gilded cage will become a wire one and chocolate cake will become being drained for their blood.

Finn becomes a mass murderer, Lincoln is a Reaper, the fog is a weapon, they listen in on Mt Weather, and Jaha is alive and has a message from the grounder commander "Leave or die."

Bellamy watched as his princess bought peace with a promise of Reapers restored to people and the death of a boy she loved. 

On the way to TonDC Bellamy tells her his plan to get inside Mt Weather and she says no. He asks why bluffing that he wouldn't do whatever she told him, and all she looks at him with pained eyes and says, "I can't lose you too." 

After the death ritual she tells him he was right, they need an inside man. He hears the unspoken "And I only trust you." He and Lincoln will leave the next morning.


	2. Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffen has 99 problems and Bellamy Blake is like half of them.

It took Clarke less than ten minutes to realize that Bellamy Blake was not only an idiot, but also a huge pain in her ass. She was pretty sure that the earth's surface was still soaked with enough radiation to kill them all, and that this whole "second chance" was just the council's excuse for executing them all, so when she saw the figure in black go for the dropship door's lever she shouted for him to stop. Even she would concede that they would have had to open the doors eventually so him ignoring her wasn't that noteworthy, but she was shocked at the hostility and opposition she received when she suggested they go get food. _Food._

Clarke had been convicted of treason for knowing an inconvenient truth and sent to Earth like a lab rat after almost a year in solitary confinement. Her mother had looked at her with hope filled eyes that made Clarke worry for her sanity. "You get to go to the ground Clarke," she'd said like it was a fucking prize Clarke had won. She thought being sent to a radiation soaked planet with the boy who'd betrayed her would be her biggest problem, but there stood Bellamy Blake in all his aggravating glory. Wells tries to help her and almost starts a fight instead and only Finn's intervention saves him. Finn volunteers himself and two scrawny stoners to her food expedition and Octavia tags along too. Everything goes to hell quickly.

When four of them run back to the dropship site and see Wells with a knife to another boy's neck and Bellamy standing by Clarke wants to strangle them all. That idiot has been convincing the others to take off their wristbands. Even when she explains about murderous grounders and a failing Ark he acts like they can survive indefinitely on their own, turning the others against her calling her privileged as if she hadn’t been screwed by the same system as them. He tells them that without adults and rules they can do whatever the hell they want.

God, she thought looking at his slicked back hair and self satisfied smirk, what a fucking idiot.

She knew that if she wanted to get Jasper back she would need a tracker and someone with a weapon, and Bellamy had a gun.

Clarke wasn’t all that surprised when Bellamy and his thug try and intimidate her into taking off her wristband but she was surprised when Finn interrupted them and offered to help find Jasper. The group splits up and Clarke tries not to find Finn’s antics in the water charming.

They find Jasper strung up in a tree like bait (or a warning) and her eyes are drawn to the poultice covering his wound. _Someone_ down here must know about medicine.

Without thinking she steps forward and the ground gives out beneath her feet. One second she is walking towards Jasper and the next she is staring into the face of Bellamy Blake. He’s hands on hers is the only thing keeping her from falling onto sharpened spikes at the bottom of a whole, and still part of her brain registers how warm his brown eyes are and how worried he looks.

The four of them help her out of the trap and when Wells shoots the panther Bellamy’s response is a scathing, “Now she sees you.” Past caring what any of them are talking about she focuses on Jasper.

Three days go by and Clarke has to restrain herself from strangling Bellamy when he says Jasper is a lost cause. How can he be so callous? Jasper is a person not an injured bird she found outside of camp, and all he really needs is something resembling medicine.

She, Finn, and Wells find the seaweed but get trapped in a century old automobile by acid fog. Finn finds alcohol and Clarke gets drunk for the first time in her life, finally saying what she’s wanted to since her father was floated. It doesn’t make her feel any better. On the way back Finn gives her food for thought just before they hear a child scream. She finds Bellamy kneeling over a badly burned boy with a knife in his hand.

Bellamy looks up at her asking with his eyes if anything could be done for Atom. She looks at the burns and knows there is nothing she can do but end his suffering. She takes the knife from Bellamy and hums a lullaby to Atom as he dies. When they get back Bellamy tells the others to get her what she needs. As she makes tea for Jasper she wonders if Bellamy would have been able to follow through with his promise to put down Jasper. She doubts it.


End file.
